Description: The Occupational Health Core has as its specific aims (1) to carry out research in agricultural health, injury prevention, and prevention of musculoskeletal injuries, (2) to provide occupational health expertise and interactions within the Center, (3) support the pilot projects, (4) serve as a technical resource, (5) enhance and promote training in the development of junior investigators, and (6) contribute to the Center's Enrichment Program.